In general, as society progresses and becomes complicated, cases where children become the target of crime is increasing, and crime that targets children, such as child kidnapping, violence against a child, etc. is gradually increasing.
Thus, although in order to protect children from crime, parents take their children to and from school and training has been reinforced so that they do not follow strangers, a rate of crime that targets children has not decreased.
Thus, children carry the stun gun or gas sprayer or carry equipment in which the stun gun or gas sprayer is functionally integrated with a portable phone.
As a related prior art, Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0100165 (PERSONAL SECURITY SYSTEM AND DEVICE USING A MOBILE PHONE TERMINAL) disclosing that a user in a situation in which a damage by crime is predicted may automatically send an aid request to a security service provider, easily securing his or her safety for a certain time.
The invention in Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-00100165 includes an electrical shock unit which is disposed in the housing of a mobile phone terminal to uses the battery of the mobile phone terminal as a power source and has an electrode that may be exposed from the housing; an emergency switch that is electrically connected to the control unit of the mobile phone terminal to be able to drive the power switch of the electrical shock unit and simultaneously generate and transmit an electrical signal notifying the control unit of the mobile phone terminal that the electrical shock unit has been driven; a security service provider's phone number storage unit allocated to a storage device in the control unit of the mobile phone terminal; an automatic aid control program that is stored in the control program storage unit of the control unit of the mobile phone terminal and automatically executed upon on the turn on of the emergency switch to perform searching for a phone number stored in the security service provider's phone number storage unit, then automatically dialing by using the phone number and transmitting user position identification voice to the security service provider; and the security service provider that checks the position of the terminal through a position description by the voice provided by a mobile phone terminal user in response to the signal of the mobile phone terminal and then provides an aid service.
As another related prior art, there is Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0103829 (PERSONAL SECURITY SYSTEM AND DEVICE USING MOBILE PHONE TERMINAL) that contains contents having the same purpose as the invention in Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0100165.
The invention in Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0103829 includes a gas sprayer which is disposed in the housing of a mobile phone terminal and may control the spraying of a gas by a solenoid valve electrically connected to the battery of the mobile phone terminal; an emergency switch that is electrically connected to the solenoid valve of the gas sprayer and to the control unit of the mobile phone terminal to be able to drive the solenoid valve switch of the gas sprayer and simultaneously output an electrical signal notifying the control unit of the mobile phone terminal that the gas sprayer has been driven; a security service provider's phone number storage unit allocated to a storage device in the control unit of the mobile phone terminal; an automatic aid control program that is stored in the control program storage unit of the control unit of the mobile phone terminal and automatically executed upon on the turn on of the emergency switch to perform searching for a phone number stored in the security service provider's phone number storage unit, then automatically dialing by using the phone number and transmitting user position identification voice to the security service provider; and the security service provider that checks the position of the terminal through a position description by the voice provided by a mobile phone terminal user in response to the signal of the mobile phone terminal and then provides an aid service.
However, the above-described typical arts and related prior arts may operate accidentally by the error or curiosity of a user (child) and accordingly, it is possible to astonish or hurt surrounding people against his or her will.
Although the related prior arts enable the electrical shock unit or gas sprayer to operate only when the emergency switch is pressed for a certain time, there is still a possibility that they may accidentally operate by the error or curiosity of a child.